Unexpected
by Sokklafan11
Summary: Azula has a new plan to capture Aang, but what will happen when the plan goes wrong?.....Sokkla, Kataang, Harulee, Maiko. I started making new chapters for this, so please read!
1. The Attack

The Attack

Azula woke up to find that Ty lee had already gotten up.  
"hmm...thats strange Ty lee always sleeps in." Azula said to herself. "Better go see if something's wrong."

Azula looked just about everywhere._ Maybe she took a walk. _she thought to herself. _I'd better go find her, she's suppose to make breakfast today._

She went to find her. As she walked she looked around. Her eyes explored nature, it was beautiful. The flowers were so pretty with all the colors, The trees so tall casting shadows down over her. It made her sick.

-- 

Katara, Sokka, and Aang were still sleeping. Toph woke up by feeling someone walking in the forest. She decided not to wake the others up. _I'll go see what it is. I can handle it_. she thought heading toward the vibrations. She was getting closer. She knew she felt the same vibrations before but, she couldn't remember. Then she remembered.

"Princess Azula." she said quietly to herself. She ran back to her campsite.

"Sokka, Aang, Katara wake up!" she yelled.

"Toph, what is it?" Aang asked yawning.

"Azula's near by. She walking this way!." Toph said breathing hard. everyone except Sokka got up and ready to leave.

"C'mon Sokka!" Aang yelled. Right after that Katara pored water on his face.

"Time to get up." Katara said teasingly.

"Fine!" Sokka yelled getting up and ready.

--

Azula heard the yelling.

"The Avatar." She says quietly to herself running toward their camp.

--

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka are almost ready to leave when lightning hits a tree next to them, and almost falls on them.

"Momo, Appa get out of here!" Aang called as the lemur and bison flew a little further into the forest. Azula shot lightning at Toph. Toph tried to block it with a bolder, but the lightning sattered it, and sent Toph to the ground. Katara was doing everything she could to hold Azula back, but then she fell to the ground unable to move.

"Thought you could use some help." Ty lee said looking triumphed.

Sokka threw his boomerang at Azula, but Azula simply caught it and threw it back at him. It hit him in the head. Aang charged at them only to be stuck to a tree with daggers.

"...Thought I heard you guys..." Mai mumbled.

Toph got up and ran to Aang. Ty lee ran toward Toph but got her feet stuck to the ground, her legs were covered with rock. She struggled to get free.

"I hate it when she does this." Ty lee said to herself.

Toph pulled out some of the daggers. Azula shot lightning, and Toph ran. Aang had one arm free and started pulling daggers out of the tree. Soon Katara could move again and froze Mai all the way up to her neck.

Aang got free and called Appa and Momo. Sokka got up with a bump on his head. and threw his boomerang at Azula again, and she caught it again, but this time she kept it. Appa came and the gang jumped on.

"Appa yip yip!" Aang called.

Soon the bison was flying away. Azula tried to hit them with lightning, but missed. Soon she unfroze Mai and they both got Ty lee out.

--

"My boomerang." Sokka complained "She took it."

"Just be happy we're alive." Toph said to him. They landed nearby, in a small opening.  
"This should be far enough." Aang stated.

"Yea, you're right." Katara said getting off Appa.

Soon she was setting up camp, the others started to help, well except Sokka who was upset about his boomerang.


	2. Plan

I don't own Avatar (I wish I did)...

--

**Plan**

"We need a plan." Azula stated.

"Your right, but what?..."Mai said

"Ohhh I know." Ty lee said jumping up and down

"And nothing that has to do with kissing the Water Tribe peasent!" Mai and Azula yelled.

"Aww man." Ty lee said. looking down.

"We could wait until the Avatar is alone and slit his throat..." Mai said.

"No, to obious." Azula said.

"How bout we kill them in their sleep."Mai said.

"No,one would wake up, and we can't risk the Avatar state."Azula said. "hmm...I know!"

The three hudled in and talked the plan over.

--

Meanwhile...

"C'mon Twinkle toes! Just pick up the bolder!" Toph yelled.

"I'm Trying...I'm trying.."Aang said struggling.

"Toph don't go so hard on him!" Katara ordered.

"He needs to learn Sugar Queen." Toph said.

"Go easier on him!" Katara yelled.

"No, he needs to learn the hard way!" Toph yelled back.

"This bolder is gonna crush me!" Aang said barley holding the bolder. Toph hit it and it broke to peices.

"Thanks." Aang said. Aang looked around a little bit.

"Were's Sokka?" Aang asked.

"In his tent. He's still upset about his boomerang." Katara answered.

"He needs to get tougher." Toph said. Walking over to Sokka's tent.

"Hey Sokka, why are you still upset about your boomerang? You can't act like a little sisi!" Toph said coldly.

"Im not whining about my boomerang." Sokka explained. "I'm coming up with a plan for revenge."

"Oh, you must be mad." Toph said sitting down next to him.

"Azula's gonna be sorry." Sokka said evily

"Let me hear." Toph said.

--

"Hey Aang, wanna practice water bending?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Aang said walking over to Katara. They walked over a nearby pond.

"So Aang..." Katara started.

"Yea?" Aang asked.

"You need a firebending teacher, and you need one soon." Katara said.

"Right." Aang said confused.

"Well, we need to find one thats agansit the fire lord."

"Right. Do you know someone?" Aang asked.

"Well no, but I know the people that are slaves or prisoners probably teach you." Katara said.

"Right, but we would have to go to the Fire Nation to free them." Aang stated.

"Oh, good point." Katara said looking down in disapointment.

"It's ok Katara, We'll find someone." Aang said hopefully. "Lets go back to camp." After that they walked back to camp.

--

"Ok let me get this straight, Your gonna join the Avatar's team, but not really join just wait till they trust you then you kill them all?"

Ty lee asked confused.

"Yes." Azula said.

"...What if they figure out? How will we know your safe." Mai stated.

"Don't worry Every Friday night we'll meet up and I'll tell you whats going on." Azula said. "Besides I can take care of myself."

"Ok." both Ty lee and Mai said.

"Ok then, The first part of the plan will happen tomarow." Azula stated

-----------

Okay so here's the 2nd Chapter hope you enjoy it.


	3. We just can't let her die

I don't own Avatar in anyway possible --

-----------------------

**"We just can't let her die."**

The gang was getting ready to leave again.

"Ok, now all we have to do is put the tents up on Appa and we're ready to go." Sokka said going over to get the tents. As the gang continued to work Toph sat on a nearby rock.

"She should be helping." Katara whispered to Aang." I mean she can't even help us load up Appa, that little lazy--"

"I can hear you, Katara!" Toph yelled at her. " I'll do what I want to do when I want to! You're not the boss of me! Now get back to work."

"You think you can tell me what to do you're out of your mind--" Katara yelled, but Aang shut her up.

"Just leave her alone for now." Aang whispered calmly to Katara.

"Oh, ok,I guess you're right." Katara agreed as she went over to help Sokka get the tent on Appa.

"Guys! I just heard a scream coming from the forest!" Toph yelled running towards them.

"What? did you hear anything else?" Katara asked.

"I did, I just don't know what it was!" Toph said in a panic.

"C'mon lets go!" Aang yelled running into the forest as the others followed._ I hope who ever it is is ok. _Aang thought to himself. The gang continued to run through the forest.

"Wich way Toph?" Aang ased in a panic.

"Uh...This way!" Toph yelled pointing to the right.The gang followed Toph through the forest. Toph gasped.

"I know who it is!" she exclaimed.

"Who?!" Aang questioned.

"Fing out for yourself." Toph said pointing to a nearby bush."Shes right behind there."

Aang walked over and looked behind the bush.

"Oh My Gosh!" Aang exclaimed. "It's...It's."

The rest of the gang walked over.

"Azula!" Katara and Sokka said suprized looking at the girl laying on the ground.

"She's hurt." Aang said pointing to cuts and bruises on her arms and face.

"I wonder what happened." Katara said.

"Who cares!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm with snoozles on this one." Toph said.

"We need to help her!" Aang exclaimed.

"She Tries to kill us!" Toph yelled pointing at her.

"I know but...but we can't just let her die." Aang said to Toph.

"Sure we can! Aang she's the same girl that took over Omashu the same girl that hurt Bumi, remember?" Sokka asked.

"Yes of course I remember! I can't forget, but we can forgive her." Aang said.

"I vote to let her die." Toph said.

"Me too." Sokka said.

"Katara are you with me?" Aang asked.

"I...I'm not sure." Katara said. "I'm kinda with you but also kinda with Sokka and Toph."

"Katara. We can't leave her out here. Look she's bleeding in several places, shes got a bad cut on her head, please Katara." Aang said almost begging.

"Okay, Im with Aang." Katara said looking over at Azula.

"What! Have you lost your mind!?" Sokka asked.

"No, I just ,well, feel bad for her." Katara said.

"Ok, Sokka you carry her back to camp." Aang said.

"Why me?" Sokka asked.

"Because you're the biggest and strongest." Aang tryed to talk Sokka into it.

"That's true. But I won't do it." Sokka said stubbornly.

"Ok then, I guess I will." Aang said picking up the Princess. The only thing they didn't know was that it was a trap.

---------------

Well, here's chapter 3, hope ya liked it, tell me what you think in a reveiw please...and yes I did make this fast.


	4. A Good Sleeper

I dont own Avatar.

you wont get the title till the end of this chapter...maybe.

-----------------------------------

**A** **Good Sleeper**

Aang carried the Princess back to their campsite and sat her down on a blanket on the ground. Sokka and Toph just walked straight to their tent, Katara walked over to Aang. Aang was looking down at Azula.

"I wonder what happened." Aang said quietly.

"Who knows we'll just have to find out when she wakes up." Katara said putting her hand on Aang's shoulder. He looked up at her, smiled, then looked back at Azula.

"She looks so innocent." Aang said to himself.

---------------------

"Oh, I hope Azula's ok." Ty lee said worried pacing around the tent.

"...She'll be fine..." Mai said. "...You know Azula."

"I know, I know, but still, what if they find out what if by Friday it'll be to late." Ty lee stopped pacing and looked at Mai.

"Just don't think about it." Mai said looking at one of her daggers."It's not like she cares how we feel."

"Mai how can you say that! Azula has been our friend since we were kids!" Ty lee yelled starting to form tears in her eyes.

"Ty lee, She'll be fine, you know her she won't let herself fail." Mai said standing up, and putting a hand on Ty lee's shoulder.

"I know, It's just," Ty lee started crying."I want her to be safe."

"Yea, I know." Mai mumbled hugging Ty lee so she would stop crying.

-------------------

Katara had made dinner, they didn't have alot, just some fruit, nuts, and Sokka got some meat for him and Toph. Katara, Sokka, and Toph we're eating but Aang barely ate.

"Whats wrong Aang?" Katara asked. "You've barely touched your food."

Aang looked over at Azula. "I know, I just wondered if we should get some food for Azula too, in case she wakes up."

"We shouldn't get her any food she can get her own!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled at her brother giving him a mean look, she turned towards Aang again."That is a good idea Aang."

"Ok, I'll go get some more fruit!" Aang said jumping up.

_He sure does care about her. _Katara thought to herself.

Aang came back carrying ten peices of fruit in a bag.

"I got the fruit." Aang called holding the bag up.

"Thank goodness you're back," Katara ran up and hugged him."I was so worried."

"I'm ok Katara." Aang said hugging her back.

"It's almost dark what were you thinking?!" Katara asked letting go of Aang.

"I just wanted fruit." Aang shrugged."So, has Azula woken up?"

"No, not yet." Katara answered.

"Oh...ok" Aang said looking down.

"So why do you care so much?" She needed to know.

"I'm just worried that's all." Aang shrugged.

"Ok." Katara belived him.

--------------------

_Well,maybe It's about time I woke up. _Azula thought to herself pretending to be unconcious.

---------------------------------

Well, what do ya think? I like this chapter best so far, but I dont like the title. oh well.


	5. A New Tentmate

_**A new Tentmate**_

The Gaang was sitting outside, They were eating breakfast, if you consider some nuts and fruit breakfast.

"So, what are we gonna do today Aang?" Toph asked throwing a nut shell to the ground.

"Uh, I don't know yet Toph, I'm practicing with Katara too." Aang replied taking a bite of fruit. Sokka sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Katara asked seeing there was something wrong with him.

"Its...Its just you all ahng out all day training and I'm normally stuck alone, doing nothing with Momo and Appa..." He explaned

"Aww poor Sokka." Toph started sarcastically. "You need to toughen up Sokka, stop whinning like a little sissy, and besides now its not only you Momo and Appa, You always Have Azula."

"Oh yea an uncouncious phyco bitch is gonna make me feel real happy." He shot at her.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

"It's True!" Sokka yelled standing up.

"No wonder why noone wants to hang out with you, you're an uncaring idiot!" Katara stood up. "I don't even know how we put up with you everyday!"

Sokka stood up and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Katara yelled.

"I'm taking a walk." Sokka said.

"No you're not! you have to watch Azula while we're training!" Katara yelled walking over to him.

"I'm not watching her, I don't care about her! and you're not my boss so don't tell me what to do, you say I'm uncaring look at you, you make do things I don't want to!" He yelled and walked off. Katara stood there shocked, he was right. A small tear ran down her cheak. Aang walked over to her.

"Katara don't cry." He said puuting his hand on her shoulder. She just cried more.

"But he was right." at this point Aang was holding her.

"No he wasn't, well maybe, just a little." Aang patted her back and clamed her down. Katara stood up straight and stopped crying.

"Ok, lets go train now." She said walking towards the stream while Aang followed.

--

Sokka was on his way back from his walk.

"That was relaxing." He told himself. "Enough to get your mind away from things."

He entered the campsite as Toph was about to leave.

"Going to Train Aang with Katara?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yupp, see ya later snoozles." She left, leaving Sokka, Momo, Appa, and of course Azula. He sat there alone, thinking. Thinking of, well, just about everything, Food, The South Pole, Gran Gran, His dad, Suki...then something broke his thoughts, moaning. He looked down at Azula who let out a small moan.

"Guys, She's Waking Up!!" Sokka yelled as the others ran over. She shifted, made a few other noises then her eyes opened to see four people looking down at her.

"Are you all right?" Aang asked seeing she didn't say anything.

"Yea, I'm fine, My head really hurts, well accually it's more of my whole body." She replied weakly.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"My so called "friends" turned on me, they attacked me and threw me behind a bush.They said my father told them to. It hurt, real bad. They hit me in the head with a rock. Can you check and see if it's bleeding?" She asked looking up at Katara.

"You where out for a couple days, it was bleeding but not now, you have a big bump though." Katara replied.

"Isn't it terrible? My own friends, My own Father, turned against me, they want nothing to do with me." Azula said looking at everyone, Katara and Aang looked sad, Sokka looked suspicous, and Toph, she couldn't really tell.

"Yea it's very terrible..." Katara said it sounded like she was about to cry.

"But, Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Aang said looking at her with that friendly face he has.

"Really? Thanks." She said sitting up and putting on a fake cough.

"You can stay with Sokka in his tent." Katara said.

"What?! No Way In A million years!!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, yes, you can watch after her." Katara said.

"And besides Me and Katara share a tent, Toph sleeps in a rock one, you don't share with anyone." Aang added.

"B-b-but." Sokka stuttered.

"Not Another word." Katara warned."Can you walk?"

"I'll try." Azula said getting up then falling as Aang caught her.

"I'll help ya." Aang said as he grabbed her arm and held her up. They walked into Sokka's tent. Katara laid down the extra sleeping bag that was ment for Toph, but she didn't like it, and they put Azula in it.

"Thank you." Azula said quietly.

"No problem." Aand and Katara said leaving the tent, Soon after Sokka came in. He had a mad face on, Azula would have to gain his trust, and she knew how.

"Sokka?" Azula said looking over at him.

"What?" Sokka didn't even look her way.

"I'm sorry about your boomerang, I do know where it is though, and when I get healed and able to walk I'll go get it for you."

"Really?! You will?!" Sokka perked up. Azula smiled.

"Yes, I will."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ello!! Hope you enjoyed!! can you guess what will happen next? No you cant, cause I don't even know lol plz Reveiw, I like reveiws!! .**


	6. The Diary

_**The Diary**_

Time had passed and it was Friday night, Azula had barley been able to sneek out of camp and was going to see Mai and Ty Lee. She walked through the dark forest, tripped a couple times, but then finally found them.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed running up to her friend. She gave her a hug but then noticed cuts. "D-did they hurt you?!"

"Hell no." Azula answered buntly. "I did this myself. Did you expect them to find me knocked out after an "attack" and not have a single scratch?"

"...Oh, Good thinking Azula!" Ty lee exclaimed after thinking it over for a little bit.

"...You can be so stupid." Mai mumbled.

"Hey!" Ty lee yelled at her.

"Ok guys, shut up! As far as things are going. I'm gaining their trust, but being this nice is creepy." Azula replied sighing.

"Yea...I would think so." Mai said looking off to the side.

"I'm sure you can do it though!" Ty Lee smilied putting her hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Yes, I know." Azula answered looking at her nails. Then started walking away. "Well, I have to go."

"Bye- Bye!" Tylee jumped up and down waving.

"See you next week." Mai mumbled.

Azula walked back to camp only to see Sokka standing there with his arms crossed. "And where have you been?"

_Damn! I guess he still doesn't trust me. _Azula thought to herself then came up with an excuse. "I was just out for a walk. I- I couldn't fall asleep." She said in an innocent tone.

Sokka sighed knowing he couldn't start yelling at her because Katara and Aang would be raising hell. "Fine let's just go back to sleep."

"Ok." Azula replied following him smirking. They both walked in and got in their sleeping bags.

"Good night." Azula said rolling on her side.

"Night." Sokka said looking at the ceiling of the tent, he was obviously thinking. _I wonder if she really couldn't fall asleep...maybe...I hate her, I really do, and I think Toph does, too. _He began to doze off. _It's weird Katara trusts her, it normally takes her a while...wait a minute! _He sat straight up in bed. _It normally takes her the longest to trust people! Why would she trust Azula right away? There must be a reason. _He layed back down and thought for the longest time, then he finally fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to see that Azula had already gotten up. He jumped up quickly, but then layed back down after realizing that she always got up before him. He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Oh, Sokka, you're awake?" He heard his sister ask.

"He's up earlier than usual." Azula said as the two girls walked into the tent.

"C'mon get up. You have to help work." Katara ordered.

"Aw, Come on Katara. He just woke up, at leaste let him get awake." Azula said sitting next to Sokka as she put her arms loosly around his neck, and gave Katara puppy-dog eyes.

"..Well...Uh...Ok." Katara said walking out of the tent unable to resist Azula's stare.

"You owe me." Azula said letting go of him as soon as Katara left.

"How do you know if I feel like working? Maybe I did." Sokka replied sharply.

"Yea we both know that's not the truth." Azula said crossing her eyes and smirking.

"You're right." He replied and they both giggled. They both got up but Azula's feet got stuck in heer sleeping bag and she tripped, then Sokka tripped over her. He landed on top of her. He looked down at her and their eyes met, Azula felt her heart skip a beat, as did Sokka's.

"Get off of me!" Azula ordered pushing him off, her face red.

"You didn't have to tell me, I was going to. Jeez!" Sokka stomped out of the tent. He got outside of the tent and calmed down, you could tell he was just acting like he was mad.

"Wow." He whispered to himself.

"Get to work." Katara said walking over to him.

"Oh, Fine!" Sokka said as he went to work.

Azula continued to blush even when he left. "That...idiot!"

xXxXxXx

It was about one o'clock and Azula went to the tent to get some fireflakes out of her bag. When she walked in Sokka hurried and shuffed something in his bag.

"What was that all about?" She asked curiously.

"It was- It was Nothing!" Sokka said suspiciously and stumbled out of the tent.

"What the hell?" Azula asked herself. She walked over to her bag and found her fireflakes after shuffling some stuff around. She got up to leave but then noticed Sokka's bag. She never sunk as low as to look through somebody's things, but she was curious. She walked cautiously over to the bag and made sure Sokka wasn't coming. She opened his bag and saw a little book on the top. She took it out and opened it. She read the first couple lines then realized it was a diary, she opened it to today's date and began to read.

_Normally I think Azula is a real bitch, but today when I fell on her she seemed like a diffrent person...Kinda hot accually! But I can garantee nothing will happen..._

Just as she was reading Sokka came in.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He was clearly pissed.

"Nothing." Azula said walking over to him with the book.

"Nothing?! What do you mean nothing?!" He yelled.

"You spelt guarantee wrong." She said as she handed him the book and left the tent.

"I'll never understand her." He said to himself as he put the book back in his bag, under all of his stuff.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxxX

**DID YOU LIKE IT?! I did lol. Sorry for not updating!! Finally some Sokkla in this story!! Mwahahah!! I love this ending XD.**

**Enjoy!!**


	7. The Kiss

___**The Kiss**_

Sokka put his dairy, which he liked to call journal because dairy was too "girlish", back in his bag he realized what she had read. _Oh, crap! Oh Crap! She read what I put about her!_ He thought to himself, eyes wide. _It meant nothing to her....right?_

_So, he thinks I'm hot._ Azula thought to herself starring at the campfire. She sat next to it with her legs pulled up to her chest, he hair was down and the wind kept blowing it, she smirked. _Maybe I can get him to trust me, and now I can mess with him a little bit. _Her smirk widened at that thought. _Ty lee will be jelous._

Sokka had gone out in the forest to get more wood for the fire. Azula decided to use his absence to figure out some stuff. She didn't want to stay with these people forever. She decided Katara would be the easiest considering she and Aang were really close and her brother was Sokka. She approched the girl that was starting to cook dinner.

"Hey, Katara?" She sat down next to her. Katara was cooking something over the fire and had to sit down to do it.

"Yea, Azula?" Katara asked looking over at her.

"I was wondering, are you and Aang seeing eachother?" She asked with fake curiousity, if so she would use her as bait.

"What? No. What would make you think that?" Katara asked kind of shocked.

_Damn_. "You two are just so close." Azula said as she started to play with a peice of grass.

"Yea, we are. Believe it or not, I'm not even his closest friend, Sokka is." She said stirring the soup.

"Oh, really." She had found her bait. "I wanted to ask you something else."

"Go for it." She said looking over.

"Is Sokka...single?" She asked a look of hope in her eyes. of course it was fake.

"Oh, I see were you're going...Actually he isn't, but him and his girlfriend haven't seen eachother for a while, I don't know if he still likes her or not. Do you like him?" She replied smirking at Azula.

"Uh, yea, a little." It killed Azula to say it, the words were like poisen to her. Sokka had a girlfriend, this would be interesting.

"You don't have to hide it, I could tell. You seem happy when your with him." She replied.

It was fake happiness, of course. She could never love a peasent, it was against being royalty, and it was disgusting._ Well, at leaste I get to break __**two **__people's hearts. _The two girls giggled.

As if on que Sokka came out of the forest. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Azula replied looking over at him with a smirk.

"Jeez, Sokka, what took you so long? Gran Gran could've gotten wood and been back ten minutes ago." Katara said jokingly. Sokka sat the wood down next to his sister.

"Haha." Sokka said sarcastically. "Oh Katara."

"Yes?"

"The soups burning." Sokka said walking away. He heard a little scream from Katara as she quickly grabbed the food. This time he was the one laughing. He walked into his tent, sat down, and pulled out a peice of meat he had been waiting to eat. He smiled and opened his mouth to take a bite and bit into...nothing. The boy looked up to see Azula holding the chunk of meat.

"Give it back!" Sokka yelled. "I caught, cut, and cooked that myself!"

"Should I give you a medal?" She teased. She put the peice of meat closer to her mouth.

"Don't you dare--" He started but it was too late she had already taken a bite.

"Th-That's mine!" He yelled. She handed it back to him. "I can't believe--"

He was cut off by her finger pressing to his lips. She leaned down and kissed him. She had to make her first move sooner or later, and now was perfect. He dropped the meat next to him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to his level. His tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue in, if it meant getting him to be more attracted to her then it was ok, it didn't bother her. He firmly held her waist between his legs. They broke apart for a second for air, then their lips, their tongues were back together. He lied down on his back pulling her on top of him. His hand explored her hair. After a minute she broke the kiss, and leaned up. They stared into eachother's eyes. Azula felt her heart skip a beat and she began to blush. Sokka started to blush also as he let a smile come onto his face. That was better than any meat he had ever tasted. She got up, fixed her hair, then left him there. The kiss was fake, the look she gave him was fake, her heart skipping a beat....wait, her heart skipped a beat, that wasn't a good sign for her. Sokka, still blushing, took a bite of his meat, and suddenly he didn't want it anymore, he had a new craving.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Yay! did you like it? I haven't updated for a while, so why not? I like the turnout of this chapter and I hope you did too!! I love reveiws...get the point?**


End file.
